lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups Save a Sun Goddess (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups Save a Sun Goddess is the third unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. It is unlocked by purchasing the second PAW Patrol Team Pack. Summary While training in the forest region of Adventure Bay, Marshall discovers a shocking secret to his family’s past Transcript Title card with Marshall and a Reflector on it Marshall: Pups Save a Sun Goddess! The episode begins with Marshall practicing some katas in his puphouse Marshall: *Preforms a karate chop* Hi-yah! *Preforms a sidekick* Kee-yah! *Preforms a one two punch followed by the six inch punch* Wha-wha-cha!!! Rio then walks into Marshall’s puphouse Rio: Hey Marshall! What up with the color coded robe? Marshall: Robe? This is no robe! This is my Pup-Fu dōgi! One that I wear with pride! Chase: (Walks past Rio and Marshall) More like flamboyance... Marshall: (To Chase) You’re just jealous because I’m a rank higher than the other pups! Chase: (Off-screen) I don’t care! Marshall: Bah... What does he know... Rio: So what is Pup-Fu anyway? Marshall: It’s pretty much the canine version of karate, the other pups practice as well! Rio: Nyice! I’m a bit of a fighter myself! Marshall: Really? But you look so- Rio: I know I know... I told Ryder the same thing! BTW, did you know he’s a professional boxer? Marshall: Really? I didn’t know that! I bet he has one hell of a winning streak! Rio: No doubt! I can say the same thing! Marshall: So if you are a boxer, who was your first opponent? Rio: Oh man, my first opponent! I haven’t talked about that legendary fight in a while! It was against a kitten by the name of Fastpaws Felix. He's well known for his speedy strikes, and I had to use his speed against him to let him tire himself before making that chump kiss the canvas! Marshall: Nice! Rio: Speaking of martial arts... Does Cali happen to know any? Marshall: I... don’t really think so... I never seen her at practice! Rio: I bet she’d look pretty hot when she does so! Marshall: Oooo! Looks like somekitty’s got a crush! Rio: You know it... And one more thing I gotta ask, when did she become the team’s medic? Marshall: Well much like how Ryder had scrapped Chase’s super spy gear, he did the same when he made EMT gear for me! I know that I’m a firefighter and all, but I prefer dishing out pain rather than healing wounds! Rio: Yeah, I feel the same way! Katie and Cali walk up to the Lookout in Karate gis. Katie is wearing a pink one with a black belt while Cali is wearing a light purple one with a golden belt. Marshall: Well, I guess she does practice martial arts after all! Rio: *Blushes wildly* Wow... She’s as beautiful as Bastet!! Ryder walks out of the Lookout and notices Katie, blushing wildly Ryder: Katie! I-I wasn’t expecting you here... Katie: Well I figure I’d come to you rather that you come to us. Me and Cali were about to go into the forest with Sensei Yumi! Wanna come with us? Ryder: I’d love to! Rio: (Grabs Ryder’s leg while blushing wildly) Ryder please please please take me with you!!! Ryder: *Laughs* Okay Rio, you can come with us. Scene Changer: Rio’s Badge Rio, Ryder, Marshall, Cali and Katie then start walking in the forest to find Sensei Yumi Marshall: So Cali, what kind of martial art do you practice? Cali: Ya know how most people do mixed martial arts? Well my mom was taught a hybrid style known as Bo-Ju-Te. Boxing plus judo plus karate! Marshall: I bet your mother was awesome! Cali: She is awesome, Marshall. She’s still alive and kicking! Marshall: Oh... My bad... What’s the rest of your family like? Cali: Well, my sisters Sali and Evelyn are a pop star and actress while my dad William is a record label executive. Rio: Wow! That’s one diverse family you got there! What’s your family like Marshall? Marshall: Well... I don’t know much about my family really... I mean I have three special memories, but they’re a little foggy... (He soon spots Sensei Yumi) *Gasp* Sensei! (He rushes up to her) Konichiwa tomodachi sensei! (He bows to her) What will we be learning today? Yumi: *Giggles* It’s nice to see you as well Marshall, today we will be learning the art of misdirection. In other words, using your opponent’s momentum against themselves. Try throwing a punch at me. Marshall then throws a punch at Yumi, which she catches and preforms a circle throw on him. Causing Marshall to get thrown into a tree, which causes apples to fall on him Marshall: *Muffled* I’m okay! (His head pops out of the pile before spitting out an apple that was in his mouth) And let me tell ya, that was one hell of a technique! Yumi: When used properly, it can help defeat even the biggest opponent out there! Suzan: (Offscreen) Is that so? *She jumps down from the tree she was perched on* If you are such a hotspot martial artist Sensei Okuyama; why not take me on? Yumi: I sense that you're also a black belt as well! Suzan: You got that right. I'm a master of literally every fighting style and martial art in existence! Yumi: Well, even if you are powerful and strong it is also important to be humble and wise... But if you wish to fight me... *She preforms a one two punch and a roundhouse kick before bowing and entering her pose* I would be happy to oblige! Suzan: Now you’re talkin’ my language! *She cracks her knuckles and neck muscles before bowing and entering her pose* Let’s make like Mills Lane and let’s get it on! The two then rush at each other and start trading blows Suzan: (Blocks against a karate chop) That all ya got?! Yumi: I’m just getting warmed up! Marshall: Wow! I’m not sure who to root for! Rio: A tough choice between your Sensei and a world class martial artist, both of them are really powerful! The two continue their sparring match, and the two are still going strong Suzan: You’re pretty good! Yumi: Arigato, but I’m not done yet! Get a load of this! Yumi begins executing moves that allow her to clone herself, disappear and reappear, allows decoys to take damage from Suzan's attacks and so on. Everyone watches in amazement. Cali: Whoa! That is awesome! Marshall: I heard about techniques that can allow you to do things that no one else would dare use! I never thought I’d see them in action! Katie: Yeah, she’s really talented! Yumi and Suzan continue sparring for a few minutes before stopping, with neither of them showing no signs of exhaustion Suzan: Gotta say, for someone at your age you’re pretty good! Yumi: I can say the same. Not to mention you’re one of the most talented martial artists I’ve ever met! Suzan: Well, I always deliver an excellent fight! And I take no refunds! Marshall: Hey guys, what’s that? Everyone turns to see what Marshall was talking about and see a white furred wolf with red markings going through some type of gateway. Ryder: Where did that come from? Suzan: Beats me! Marshall: Hey! Wait up! (He follows the white wolf) Ryder: Marshall! The others then follow Marshall as they enter the gate, as a barrier of darkness surrounds them and cause demons to appear from all sides Yumi: I sense that these demons aren’t from where we are! Be on your guard everyone! The white wolf then starts attacking the demons with it’s weapons Marshall: Looks like that wolf’s on our side! Suzan: Then let’s help her out! (She pulls out her plasma katanas) And send these demons back to whatever afterlife they came from! Everyone helps Amaterasu attack the demons with their MMA & weaponry. The demons try to fight back but they're slowly overpowered. One by one the demons are defeated and sprout flowers and cherry blossoms from where they stood. The barrier of darkness then dissipates as the wolf looks at Marshall. Amaterasu: So... You must be my descendant... It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Amaterasu, Japanese Goddess of the Sun. Marshall: Descendant? What do you mean? Amaterasu: It means that you are my grandchild... In other words, you’re the pup of evil’s bane! The one that will protect the world for absolute corruption of the god of the moon... Yami! Marshall: *Jaw drops* Say whaaaa?? Amaterasu: I know it’s a lot to take in... But it’s best to wing it. For Yami and his minions are causing trouble throughout Adventure Bay as we speak. Ryder: Don’t worry Amaterasu, we’ll help you deal with them! No demon’s too big, no pup is too small! (He pulls out his Pup pad and presses the special button) PAW Patrol, to The Lookout! PAW Patrol: Ryder’s calling! Everyone returns to the Lookout. Marshall runs into Amaterasu causing a pile up in the elevator. Marshall: Sorry, this happens all the time! Amaterasu: I guess even descendants have their hiccups! Everyone laughs as the PAW Patrol get into their gear and await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder shows a cartoon of the situation Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups! The Sun Goddess Amaterasu needs our help! Apparently Yami and his minions are causing havoc in Adventure Bay, and we need to stop them! Marshall: Who else is there besides Yami guy anyway? Amaterasu: Other than Yami, there is also the Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi and the owl brothers Lechku & Nechku. I suggest we split into teams to deal with them. Rubble: Well I want nothing to do with this Spider Queen! I’m not even gonna go to where she is! Amaterasu: Don’t worry, Marshall and I will deal with her. Ryder: Then I’ll have two other groups go after Crimson Helm and Orochi. The rest of us will deal with the Owl Brothers. Afterwards we’ll band together to take care of Yami! Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Rio and the pups go down the slide while everyone else goes down the fireman pole. Once they deploy in their vehicles they head out in their respective groups. Scene Changer: Marshall’s Badge Marshall and Amaterasu arrive at the sports field to find a giant spider web with various townsfolk entangled in it. Mayor Goodway: Marshall, albino wolf; get us down from here! Mr. Porter: Some giant spider trapped us in a web! Cap’n Turbot: The last thing I want is to become an appetizer for an abominable arachnid! Amaterasu: Do not worry everyone, the one who did this shall meet justice in a swift manner! Tarman: Well this thing better meet justice soon, because this webbing is getting into every single crack of my body!! And I need to feed my split dog! Marshall: Don’t worry guys, we’ll get you outta that web! Amaterasu: *To Marshall* Before we do I have some divine instruments for you Marshall. They'll help beat Spider Queen and other demons. The Glavie, Reflector and Rosary. Marshall: That’s awesome! That overgrown insect won’t know what hit her! The Spider Queen then drops form the sky Spider Queen: Well... If it isn’t the wolf that was sniffing around Tsuta Ruins! I’ll make you pay for delaying my master’s return!!! *She roars in anger* Marshall’s pup tag then goes off Sharlene: *Through badge* Marshall, you there? Marshall: Hey Sharlene, what’s up? Sharlene: *Through badge* Ya know how your vehicles have three certain buttons? Press the second one for help in defeating the Spider Queen! Marshall: I’m on it! (He gets into his vehicle and press the second button, it causes his fire truck to transform into an elephant shaped mech) Holy cow! I didn’t know it could do that! Sharlene: *Through badge* Say hello to the Hydro-Phant! It'll take out fires and crash through breakable walls. Along with the usage of tusks to force open liftable doors and it's trumpet to break through glass! Marshall: Alright! Time to take this spider down! Spider Queen: Your sorcery will not save you from my army!! (She calls upon an army of spiders) Get them my children! In the name of the moon god Yami!!! The spiders rush forward. Amaterasu, and Marshall attack with their weapons. The glavies, reflectors & rosaries destroy some of the spiders, Marshall's mech weapons destroy another group, his Pup Fu squashes more spiders & the rest are dispatched with a combination of all three. The Spider Queen then charges at them but is bombarded by Marshall and Amaterasu’s attacks. She is soon defeated as flowers sprout from where she stood. Amaterasu: One down, four to go. Marshall: I hope the other pups are doing okay! Scene Changer: Chase’s Badge Meanwhile, on the Beach; Chase, Rio and Skye are looking for Crimson Helm Rio: *Wearing his heat vision goggles* Now where could that thing be??? All I see are horseprints... So it could either be him or a runaway pony... Chase: I doubt that a horse would come all the way here! It’s bad enough of those guys being lead to water, but saltwater is something they wouldn’t even dare to drink! Skye: Either way... We better be careful... The Crimson Helm then rushes past them and roars as an army of demons appears alongside him Rio: Well... Guess I was wrong about it being a showpony... Rio, Skye and Chase’s badges beep Sharlene: *Through badges* Rio, Skye, Chase; you there?? Rio: We hear ya loud and clear! Chase: What’s up? Skye: Is something wrong? Sharlene: *Through badges* Not exactly, I figured you could use some help in dealing with that MLP reject! Try pressing the second button on your vehicles! Chase, Rio & Skye press the buttons turning their vehicles into mechs. Chase’s mech is a lion, Rio’s mech is a tiger and Skye’s mech is a falcon Sharlene: *Through Badges* Behold! The Crook Cruncher, The Striped Sneaker and the Futuristic Falcon! Chase: Wow! Skye: This is so cool! Rio: Let’s save the oohs and aahs for later! For now we got some demons to knock back into Hell! Chase, Rio and Skye proceed to attack the demons with their mechs. The demons are hacked, slashed, shot, jabbed, blown up and torn apart. Soon only Crimson Helm is left. Chase: Hell yeah! Ingenuity wins once again! Skye: You’re damn right it did! Rio: We’re not done yet guys! We still got a horse that needs to be turned into glue! Crimson Helm pulls out his swords and roars at them. Chase, Rio & Skye advance on him as they perform evasive manoeuvres to avoid his sword strikes while they attack. Crimson Helm is brutally attacked with the mechs. Slowly he's overpowered & soon defeated. He's reduced to chunks of bone & flesh. Rio: Well, not exactly what I was hoping for... But at least he’s dealt with! Skye: Yuck! No kidding! Chase: And I thought Friday the 13th was gruesome.. Scene Changer: Rocky’s badge Meanwhile, within the mountain region... Rocky, Zuma and Rubble are looking for Orochi. Rocky: That overgrown lizard has to be here somewhere! Rubble: Thank god I didn’t have to deal with the Spider Queen! I hate spiders so much!! Zuma: I don’t blame ya dude! Twust me, my fear is a lot wowst! Orochi then drops from the sky as it's eight heads roar Rocky: Jeez Louise! What I said was supposed to be an insult! Zuma: How in the wowld is something bown with eight heads?! Rubble: I don’t know... But thank god it doesn’t have eight legs! Rocky, Zuma and Rubble’s badges beep Sharlene: *Through badges* Attention group three! I’ve modified your vehicles to help you deal with that eight headed gecko! Head inside them and press the button labeled 2! Rocky, Rubble & Zuma press the buttons that turn their vehicles into mechs. Rocky’s mech is a Pac-Man frog, Rubble’s mech is a triceratops and Zuma’s mech is a squid Sharlene: *Through badges* I introduce to you... The Eco-Engulfer, The Rubblesaurus and the Kwaken! Rocky: Awesome! Rubble: Prehistoric! Zuma: Wadical! Rocky: Alright guys, let’s turn this creep into luggage! Rocky, Rubble and Zuma attack with their mechs. Orochi tries to fight back but the mechs begin to overpower him. After being beaten, hacked, slashed, jabbed, squashed & thrown about Orochi is defeated. Zuma: And with that, the dwagon has been slain! Scene Changer: Logan’s Badge (A bronze telescope) Meanwhile... Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Rescue Crew and the Hinakos are busy searching for Lechku and Nechku on Jake’s Mountain Logan: *Looks through his binoculars* So what kind of birds are we looking for again Uncle Horace? Humdinger: We’re looking for two owls, one gold and one silver! Monty: Wouldn’t they be a phoenix and winged beluga? *Gets slapped upside the head by Suzan* Hey! Suzan: They’re not pocket monsters you dingus! The aforementioned birds then fly down and hoot loudly at them Casey: Best leave your balls alone comrades! We got company! Marsha: *Scoffs* They don’t look so tough! Let’s ruffle some feathers! Everyone grabs their weapons and braces themselves. As the owls advance on them everyone attacks. The owls are stabbed, hacked, slashed, shot, beaten & knocked around. Lechku & Nechku attempt to fight back but the MMA and weaponry everyone possesses is too strong for them to handle. Soon Lechku & Nechku are destroyed. Casey: Even though they were huge, they still feel before us! Marsha: Kittens rule and birds drool! Ruben: I don't give a hoot that they were annihilated! Skylar: Me either, nobody can take us down! Zena: It is with no doubt. We should meet up with the team. And end Yami’s rampage! Tabby: The sooner the better! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition The four teams meet up on Main Street Amaterasu: Marshall and I took care of the Spider Queen. How did the rest of your battles go? Rio: Crimson Helm got turned into glue! Well, more like meaty chunks... Rocky: We turned Orochi into luggage! Logan: And we took care of Clockwerk’s cousins! Amaterasu: Excellent! Now only Yami remains... Marshall: What’s the deal with him anyway? What’s so bad about him? Amaterasu: He is the embodiment of darkness... The Japanese god of the moon... Marshall: I thought Yami was a she? Zena: No, that would be Chang’e of Chinese mythology. Marshall: Yeah, I’m not much a mythology buff... A giant ball with red lines flowing through it drops down from the sky. Everyone except Amaterasu bursts in laughter as Yami’s appearance Chase: That’s the guy who’s causing trouble?! Marshall: He looks ridiculous!! Amaterasu: Well, looks can be deceiving... Skye: Yeah right!! What’s he gonna, bounce us to death?! Everyone except Amaterasu continues laughing, but stop when Yami changes into his fourth form. This causes the laughter to cease. Rocky: Oh... Rubble: Well... Zuma: We awe scwewed! Sweetie: How are we supposed to beat that thing?! Sharlene: *Lightbulb pops up* Ah-ha! Head to the PAW Patroller! I have a surprise for you all!! Everyone heads towards the PAW Patroller. Sharlene: Now, this red button can only be unlocked with keys that only Ryder and Robo-Dog can use! Once it’s unlocked, push down on it! Ryder: Right! Robo-Dog, keys ready! Robo-Pup: Bark bark! Ryder and Robo-Pup then pull out two keys that unlock a button with a paw print on it. Ryder: Alright, let’s do this! *He presses the button* The pups' mechs start to fuse with the PAW Patroller to transform into a giant Mecha with Robodog's Head being on top Sharlene: Say ‘ello guvnor to the PAWverizer! With it’s massive arsenal, it’ll help us take down this overgrown marble! Ryder: Alright! Time to go all Pacific Rim on this creep! The PAWveriser begins attacking Yami with it’s weapons. With the immense firepower, it causes Yami be knocked back and take a knee Ryder: Time to finish this!! The PAWverizer grabs Yami’s electro-whips and swings it around, eventually letting go and causing him to be launched far away into the sky Ryder: Sayonara, Moon Monster!! The PAWverizer reverts back into the PAWverizer Marshall: Alright! That was awesome! Amaterasu: Indeed, that was impressive.. You’ve done well Marshall, but more evil beings of many shapes and sizes will come.. Marshall: Don’t worry, we won’t let anything stop us! We’ll be prepare for whatever monster or madman that causes havoc! Amaterasu: Either way, thank you for your assistance. Ryder: No problem Amaterasu! Whenever you’re in trouble, just howl for help! Amaterasu: I’ll keep that in mind. I must return to Kamiki Village, they’ll be wonder where I went. *A rift appears near her* I hope to see you again Marshall. Marshall: Bye Ammy! Domo arigato!! Amaterasu jumps into the rift and returns to her dimension. Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: Those mortals are a lot stronger than I thought... But I’m not backing down from them! Each villain they face is just as powerful as the last... And I won’t last until I get what is mine!! *He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *Jennifer Hale provides the voice of Amaterasu. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:PAW Patrol